ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Garvo Mott
History Garvo was born into the considerably wealthy Mott family in Qohor in 330 AC. His family was known for their blacksmithing, and had been smithing since long before the Doom, their methods and techniques passed down from man to man for hundreds of years. In modern Qohor, they were one of the few families who still possessed the knowledge. Tobho Mott, the eldest son and man most proficient in his craft, left for King’s Landing to pursue his career in Westeros seventy years before, and had died sixty years before. Tibno Mott, Garvo’s father, took Tobho’s place as the Qohor-resident patriarch of the Mott family. He raised two children, Garvo, his son, and Talei, his daughter. Garvo was raised from a young age to continue the Mott’s legacy, and Talei was trained in the same way, to ensure that the skill would pass on even if the Motts died out. Garvo’s first lessons, before he could even swing a hammer, were in the art of persuasion. He learned how to manage a business’s accounts, how to make a sell, and how to drive prices down and up. With the help of those skills, he later furthered the wealth of the Mott family from “Amazingly Rich” to “Horrifyingly Rich”. It was then his true teaching began. He was taught how to forge a weapon the Mott way, whether it would be made of a single steel, of two steels braided together, no steel at all, or even the fabled Valyrian steel. If he had seen it, he could forge it. By the time he was twenty, he was nothing less than a true artisan, a truebladesmith, and equally adept at the forging of armor. Countless times being sent off to speak for his father and to sell his own goods on business led to him eventually learning the common tongue of Westeros as well, for its useful trade connotations. While he was 20, Garvo fell in the forge. He managed to grab a table and slow his fall, but the fall shakes a shelf and knocks a sword he had been finishing earlier that week off of it, landing edge-down on his face, slicing into one eye and straight down his face. It was then he gained his deformity. Timeline * 330 AC: Born * 336 AC: Began smith training * 338 AC: Began working as a runner. * 340 AC: Training begins in the forges in full. * 350 AC: Falls in the forge and cuts his face open from the temple to the cheek, blinding himself in one eye. * 362 AC: Travels to Astapor on business and accompanies a troupe of Unsullied on the way back to Qohor. All but one of the Unsullied are killed by a combination of a troupe of bandits, disease, and wild animals over the course of the journey, the last surviving one staying with Garvo. * 369 AC: Travels to Tyrosh in order to spread his business. Family * Tobho Mott, Uncle, d.312 * Tigno Mott, Father, d.358 ** Naena Veltarys, Mother, d.350 *** Talei Mott, Sister, b. 350 Household * Red Muskrat ** Gift: Berserker ** Trait: Eunuch * Frunka ** Gift: Sums ** Trait: N/A Category:House Mott Category:Qohorik Category:Essosi